megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 5 Royal
Persona 5 Royal, alternatively known as P5R and called Persona 5: The Royal in Japan, is an enhanced port of Persona 5 to be released exclusively for the PlayStation 4. The game was initially teased by Atlus on December 30th, 2018. It was unveiled after the Persona 5 The Animation OVA, Dark Sun..., was finished airing. There were no details behind the project, other than that the trailer serves as a teaser for more projects that are currently in development. Another new teaser trailer was released on March 23, 2019, after the second Persona 5 the Animation OVA, Stars and Ours, was finished airing. After the trailer featuring an unnamed girl with a ponytail was released on March 23, 2019, the next trailer was shown during the "Persona Super Live: P-Sound Street 2019: Welcome to No. Q Theater" event on April 24, 2019. The game was shown off and a release date was confirmed for October 31, 2019 in Japan, along with more information coming on May 9, 2019. Not too long after, a western release was confirmed for Spring 2020. Gameplay Changes New Characters/Confidants *Kasumi Yoshizawa: Moving into Tokyo around the same time the protagonist does, she soon meets him and his friends after being saved by them from a suspicious person. Although she is friendly with them, she resents the Phantom Thieves. Kasumi believes their actions can make people suffer, and that people should change on their own. This puts her at odds with the new school counselor, who believes the Phantom Thieves will bring the justice that the police and law enforcement couldn't. Maruki later asks protagonist and his friends become her friends as he sensed another side of her. Kasumi will be the key to the reversed strange third term events storyline as the Phantom Thieves suspect that Kasumi might have a connection to the reversed events. *Takuto Maruki: A part-time school counselor who enters Shujin Academy following Kamoshida’s arrest. He can understand peoples’ feelings and always helps them whenever needed. Unlike Kasumi, he views the Phantom Thieves very positively, as he believes they can bring justice and make people happy, despite him not liking their method. Takuto seems to dislike Principal Kobayakawa, as he suspects he doesn’t care about students and has his own agenda. *José: A mysterious young puppet-like character who helps the Phantom Thieves in Mementos. Flowers and star stamps are collectable in Mementos, and the player can trade these items with José: flowers are traded with items, and star stamps let him improve the rate in which rewards are given, such as experience, money, and items in Mementos. He may also occasionally upgrade one of your accessories to unlock its true potential. School Life *''Royal'' will be introducing the third school term events, which don't appear in the original version. The third term events have occurances that are considered to be strange and contradictory: **Morgana is now a normal human teenager. **Ryuji is now part of the track team and is very popular with underclassmen. **Shiho didn't transfer schools and is happily hanging out with Ann. **The real Sayuri is now in a museum, and Yusuke becomes famous for this. **Sae is no longer a prosecutor and is currently unemployed. Instead, she helps Makoto in searching for a university campus for her. **Wakaba Isshiki is shown to be alive and well. Wakaba entrusted Sojiro to take care of Futaba while she works and she is currently living with them. **Kunikazu Okumura is also shown to be alive and no longer hostile to everyone. Instead, he is now a kind-hearted businessman with no interest in politics. He is now very clumsy, and Haru has to clean up his mess. **Because of these strange events, Akechi requests the protagonist's help in investigating the strange turn of events. *A new location added in Royal is Kichijoji: A popular spot in Tokyo that the protagonist can visit. With a mix of new and old, various cultures and personalities clash in this area that attracts men and women of all ages. *A collaboration with Darts Lives: Darts Live’s latest darts machine, DARTSLIVE3, will be fully reproduced in-game. The Protagonist can invite friends after school to play darts. Playing darts with fellow Phantom Thieves will increase their Baton Pass Rank, granting better in-battle benefits, such as an increase to damage and better HP/SP recovery. *The protagonist can play pool. As well as increasing Social Stats, playing pool grants an increased rate of critical hits/downing an enemy. *The protagonist can invite his confidant to an aquarium, which seems to be a new confidant hangout. *The protagonist can bring Caroline and Justine touring around Tokyo during their Confidant events. *Goro Akechi's Confidant is now leveled up by hanging out with him, instead of being automatic. **His confidant ability is Detective's Eyes in which the Phantom Thieves can scan the Shadows' weaknesses during the first attack. *The Phantom Thieves can take selfies and show them in messages. Phantom Life *A stronger type of Shadow called Kyouma will appear in Palaces and must be beaten with certain strategies. *Some Personas that could only be obtained through fusion on the original game, alongside some new ones, will be appearing as Shadows in Palaces and Mementos. The new ones are as follows: ** Biyarky ** Hastur ** Macabre ** Mishaguji ** Cait Sith ** Tam Lin ** Atavaka ** Chimera ** Fafnir *The Phantom Thieves can use grappling hooks to reach higher places. *Futaba will have her own All-Out Attack. *The Phantom Thieves will have simultaneous attacks called "showtime," seemingly unlocked through story-gated cutscenes, which can attack Shadows together if an All-Out Attack fails. One of the trailers shows it being able to be accessed after a character receives a Baton-Pass. *Akechi is shown in his Black Mask form as a playable character, with his true Persona being usable as well. *Some bosses' behavior will be altered from the base game, such as Madarame being able to create fake clones of himself when exposed, and Okumura summoning a Cognitive version of Haru.https://twitter.com/Persona_Central/status/1186194173998915584 *Baton Pass will have a new effect on gameplay depending on its color. *A "Daily Assist Command" will be implemented during the daily-life sections of the game, with the intent of helping players navigate the options available to them on a daily basis. *Party members will receive a new stronger ultimate Persona, unlocked during the third term events. This will snap them out of the reversed events. *During the third term events, there will be a new unknown Palace. *There will also be new areas in Mementos with a brighter, monochrome coloration, different to the areas seen in the base game. *The Persona 3 and Persona 4 protagonists will be DLC boss fights. Other *The original Persona 5 storyline will remain unchanged without any modification, and there will be new anime and game cutscenes. There will be an untold story that will be revealed in Royal. *''Royal'' will have a gallery mode where one can watch anime scenes (including original version opening animation) or view artwork. Atlus will reveal more information in future. *Atlus hinted there will be more Akechi involvement events, including his cliffhanger fate. Additionally, the latest PV-02 trailer shows Akechi, in his "Black Mask" form, fighting alongside the Phantom Thieves, heavily implying that he has indeed survived. *The trophies in Royal will be slightly different than the base game's ones. *The western release of the game will come with both English and Japanese audio options, as well as multiple language text, whereas in the original version the dual audio setting was only available as DLC. **Merciless difficulty will be present in Royal from the start as well. *The protagonist can buy costumes in Harajuku, which can be worn in Palaces and Mementos, although legacy and crossover costumes still require DLC. The costumes are based on Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. *There will be new character portraits. *All Phantom Thieves and several Confidants will receive both new midwinter casual clothes and school uniforms. *The improved graphics are now based on Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. The game runs in 60fps with 4K support for PlayStation 4 Pro. *Haru Okumura's existence is foreshadowed earlier in the game. *The Velvet Room can sometimes enter red alert mode and allow the party to fuse stronger Personas with a different move set than usual. *A mode akin to training quests from Shin Megami Tensei IV will appear in-game, allowing the party to battle various Personas in the compendium. Gallery Videos References External Links * Official Japanese website * Official English website Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5